Team JDN: Ryuki
by JJJwhovian
Summary: 3 best friends join Beacon Academy. But their world gets turned upside down when they become kamen riders! They will have to fight grimm, criminals, mirror monsters and other riders if they want to survive. (cover by magna ryunoid)
1. Red Dragon Trailer

_**Hello everyone, long time no see. I know I promised to bring new chapters and I don't deliever but here is the first chapter of a new story! You were expecting a new chapter for RWBY and the 4 Robins or Remmants Gokaigers but I can't get this idea out of my head.**_

 _ **It is called...Team JDN: Ryuki**_

 _ **The first three chapters are gonna be trailers. And they come after when our heroes go thourgh initiation.**_

 _ **Now I bring you the Red Dragon trailer!**_

* * *

It was picth black night time in Vale, a perfect time for criminals to lurk. Or possibly something else even worse.

Near a groccery shop, a young man of 16 stands outside it with shopping bags. He had short, brown spikey hair and brown eyes. He also wore a black leather jacket with a red tank top and had light blue jeans with black boots. He was currently listening to music (Twenty One Piloits Stressed Out to be exact) while playing with a lighter.

This man was Jaxon Johnson.

A man not much older than him with longer hair came next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled his head phones out and turned to the older boy. "Yes?" he asked politly in a british accent. "I was wondering if I could borrow some of your cigerrates?" The boy asked.

"Why do you think I have some cigerrates?" The boy looked at the lighter in his hands and Jaxon trailed on to his sight. "Ohhhhhh, no I don't smoke, I use it for my sembalnce." Jaxon explaind to the boy. Oh okay." He quickly replied.

Several seconds of silience came until Jaxon decided to break it, "I'm Jaxon Johnson by the way, but everone calls me Jax." he introduced smiling. "I'm Thomas." The now named Thomas replied and then they shook hands.

Then the screams of civillians filled the air. The two looked around to see a group of monsters. They we'rent grimm... they were mirror monsters.

Jax told Tom to runaway and said he will handle it. So Tom did what he said and looked at the mirror monsters behind a wall. "I should call the others but," he pulled out a black box with a golden dragon symbol on it, "it's only a few of them so i'll be fine."

Then a spider like creature called Dispider came from behind and tried to attack him and he noticed it. So he brought out his lighter, turned around pointed it at the spider and then it was ingulfed in flames and there was nothing but ashes. Jax then put his lighter away and grabbed the box and pointed it to the mirror beside him. Then a silver belt apeared around his waist and he struck his pose.

"Henishin!"

He shouted out and inserted the box into the belt then transformed. He now had red spandex and silver armour. His new helmat had several lines accross it slighty covering the big red eyes he had and he had the same symbol on his forehead.

He was now Kamen Rider Ryuki!

 **(Insert-I Burn-Jeff Willams)**

"Hey!" All the mirror monsters turned around to see the owner of the voice and ofcourse it was Jaxon. "Mind if I crashed this party?!" the teen joked. Then he jumped into the herd and started attacking them one by one. What was more impressive? He was doing it with little ease.

He punched the one on his left then elbowed the one on the right in the gut sending it flying. But one came behind him and hit by suprise and sent him to the ground, the monster came in for the final blow but Jax reacted quick enough to pull a card out the black box and inserted it into his drag visor.

 **"Guard Vent!"**

A japanese voice called out and suddenly a shield known as the drag shields appears and blocks the attack and Jax pushes the creature away.

The black box wasn't a box at all.

It was a card deck

The teen looked and saw alot of the creatures now. "Okay, that is gonna be a problem." Jaxon suddenly said, but he soon added "NOT!" He pulled out another card and did the same thing with it.

 **"Strike Vent!"**

A head of a red dragon called dragon claws appeared on his right hand and a GIANT red dragon robot came from the sky like the one on his hand. Jax brought his fist towards the many beasts and the dragon shot flames out of his mouth and disinturgrated most of them. "Now this should do the trick." The boy muttered then took another card out of his deck and inserted it into his visor.

 **"Sword Vent!"**

A small sword came out of the sky and Jax was just in time to catch it. Several monster came at him at once though Jaxon kept chopping them all down one after another. The only one left was a bigger and stronger version of a Dispider which would probally cause a problem for our hero.

But he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"I think it's time I ended this!" So he slotted another card inside his visor.

 **"Final Vent!"**

The dragon came back then Jax jumped up high into the air, did a flip and positiond himself to kick his opponent. The robot dragon breathed fire on Jax and launched him inot the sipder. Jaxon unleashed a battle cry before destroying the creature once and for all.

He was finally done.

Jaxon turned back into his normal self and got out of his armour like glass shattering. "Well, took care of that." He said slghtly smiling before he rememberd something and his eyes widened. "My shopping!"

He started running towards where he left them, but found they weren't there. Everything, even the cookies were gone. "Wait what happened?!" But then he realized something or someone.

"Fucking Thomas." he muttered angrly. He then sighed and put his head on the wall. Hopefully the others will forgive him. But one thing was for certain,

"Ruby's gonna kill me."

* * *

 _ **And there we go. Sorry if it's a bit short and the grammer's terrible, I'm not that good but I will try. Now the main heroes are:**_

 _ **Jaxon: Kamen Rider Ryuki**_

 _ **Dan: Kamen Rider Knight**_

 _ **Nate: Kamen Rider Zolda**_

 _ **Dan and nate are based of the 2 famous youtubers (DanTDM and Natewantstobattle).**_

 _ **And finnaly Jax is gonna be shipped with... drum roll please**_

 _ ***DRUM ROLL***_

 _ **Yang Xiao long!**_

 _ **So that ends this chapter, adios!**_


	2. Blue Bat Trailer

_**Hello again and welcome to the second trailer of Team JDN: Ryuki!**_

 _ **Like I said last time, this character will be based on DanTDM cause I feel like Kamen Rider Knight suits him.**_

 _ **I have nothing else to say right now so let's get cracking!**_

* * *

On the same pitch black night, in the snowy woods, one boy was taking a nice stroll.

Surely nothing bad can happen...

Right?

This young boy of 16 had longish light brown hair that was swayed to the left with light blue eyes. He wore a black, sleeveless waistcoat suit with a brown tie and belt, turquoise under shirt and dark blue trousers with brown boots. He also had diamond blue goggles around his neck.

This was Daniel Middleton.

Daniel was holding a white rose he picked for a certain heiress. He smelt it once, "It's perfect." he said with a British voice like Jaxon with a smile on his face.

But he felt something following him, so he checked the bushes and he saw bright red eyes.

This could only mean one thing,

Grimm!

A lot of Beowolves popped out of the bushes. Dan just sighed, "And I thought today was gonna be peaceful." He said disappointedly.

The boy found a little bird and tried to talk to it. "Hey, can you hold this for me please?" He passed his rose to the birdie and it did what he said.

"Thank you."

Dan sent a super sonic scream that sent the Grimm flying

He then found a conveniently placed broken mirror on the trees. He thought why a mirror was their, but he didn't question it.

Dan pulled out his own advent deck just like Jaxon but his had a bat symbol on it. The belt appeared around his waist and then he struck his very own pose.

"Henishin!"

He shouted and slid the deck inside and transformed.

Daniel now had dark blue spandex with a bat like shaped silver chest plate with blue lines around it, his helmet was like a bats eyes and the rest was the same colour of his spandex. He also had a sword and sheath.

Daniel Middleton...was Kamen Rider Knight!

 **(Insert-Mirror Mirror-Jeff Williams)**

Knight looked at all of his opponent's, until one Beowolf charged at the rider.

That was it's mistake.

Dan unsheathed his sword and spun around the Grimm to dodge it and stabbed it in the back killing it. Then another one came to attack but he turned around and sliced it's head clean off.

Middleton charged at the others and started to mow them down. One jumped up at him, but he just impaled it in the air, also he jumped on another wolf's back then decapitated it. Another wolf tried to end him but he stabbed it where his mask was and unbelievably it shattered through the armour, yet killing another beast.

And yet ANOTHER Grimm tried to deliver the killing blow, Dan reacted quick enough to pull out a card and inserted it into his sword which was also his card reader.

 **"Guard Vent!"**

A cape appears on him and he blocks the attack, then pushes the wolf away. Dan pulled another card out and inserted it in the sword.

 **"Sword Vent!"**

A giant lance came from the sky and Dan catches it and sliced most of them to little piece's. There was only a few more left but he already had it covered. As he got one more card and inserted it.

 **"Final Vent!"**

He starts of running at the opponents with Wing Lancer in hand as Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape, then Knight leaps into the air. Once he reaches the peak of his jump, he then front flips into position, with the Wing Lancer held up in a piercing position and right leg in a kicking position, wrapping himself with the cloak mid-attack as Rider and Monster descend in the form of a spinning cloth-like drill to impale the opponents with great force.

So now it was over, he demorphed into his normal form. Then the bird from earlier appeared gave him the rose.

"Thanks."

The bird tweeted.

"What is your name, may I asked?" he asked.

The bird tweeted again.

Dan's semblance wasn't only supersonic sound waves.

It was also talking to animals.

"Toriyama hmm, nice name." he commented

The bird tweeted again.

"Yes I would love to see your dinosaur."

The bird tweeted once more

This time it made Dan's eyes widened.

"IT DOES WHAT?!"

* * *

 **That's a wrap.**

 **One more after this and we finally begin the story.**

 **And as you might of guessed by now, Dan is gonna be shipped with...**

 **Weiss Schnee!**

 **Also did you get the DBZ abridged reference?**

 **Now, Adios!**


	3. Green Bull Trailer

_**Here is the final trailer for JDN, when this one is done I'll move on to the first chapter of this,then i'll release one chapter for RWBY and the 4 Robins and Remmants Gokaigers. I know I am doing this really fast fast but I know all of you are waiting for my other stories. Anyway let's begin.**_

 _ **Henishin!**_

* * *

Gunshots out of a cannon could be heared a mile away. It was the same night as for Ryuki and Knight. "Not too shabey I reckon." A male american voice said.

The voice belong to a boy the same age of his two friends.

He had short jet black hair that was swayed to the left, with brown eyes. He wore a dark grey jacket with a dark green tank top and white fingerless gloves with pure black bottoms and trainers. He also wore black specs as an accessorey.

Say hello to Nathan Sharp.

Right now he was testing the dust function for his ENOURMES light green cannon.

Not really the brightest idea at nighttime.

He just wanted an excues to get out of beacon for abit because of his douchebag friends of his.

Just then he heard quick foot steps and he looks behind him to see the source of the sound, but no one was there. "The hell." He mumbled. he looked around and saw glimpes of shadows. He followed the shadows to discover who they were.

White Fang soldiers.

They were running as fast as they could to get somewhere, Nate wondered where they were going. Then he saw a building not to far from here and he soon connected the dots to discover they are going to their base. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to do a little investigating." He said before deciding to follow the members.

So he got on his dark green motorcycle to catch up with them. About half an hour later he finally arrives. He thought he would just invite himself inside.

Luckily, he managed to get pass the guards that weren't that hard to dodge.

They were incompatant.

Very incompatant.

Outside a door was a liutenat who was dozing on the job. Nate shook his head at this. "Really!" He whispered so he dosen't wake the guard up. "No wonder Weiss hates them! They're lazy as SHIT!"

He decided to make sure the guard dosen't wake up for a while. He picked up a beer bottle from a nearby table ready for something. "Hey man, I got a drink for you." He said to the liutenat who was starting to wake up. He yawned and grumbled a thank you. Only to recieve a bottle smashing on his head.

"Your welcome." He said. Nate checked his pulse to see if he was alive. There was. "Phew, thank god." He commented. With that taken care of he decided to go through the door to find he was up on the balconey and looking down he saw a bunch of members having a chat. He took this oppertunity to attack by jumping off and kicking one of them in the face sending that person flying.

They got ready to attack him and Nate wasted no time to pull out his advent deck. His deck was green and it had a bull symbol on it. He used the reflection on one of the sword and the belt appeared on his waist.

"Henishin!"

He shouted then inserted his deck in the belt and transformed.

He had light green spandex with big silver armour, with a silver scanner on his helmat of the same colour of his spandex. He also has a green gun which is also his visor.

Nathan Sharp...AKA...Kamen Rider Zolda!

 **(Insert-Caffine-Jeff Williams)**

All the enimies charged at him, but that proved ussless as roundhouse puches one in the jaw and another one where the sun don't shine.

Ouch!

And he spin kicks all of them at once. Then a few came behind him but he just pulls out his gun to shoot them all. Just when he thought he was done, two liuteniats came and tried to attack them with their saws. Nathan pulled a card out in put inside his visor/gun.

 **"Shoot Vent!"**

A bazooka cannon was summoned and he shot at both of them. And the blast was so powerful, Nathan got knocked back into a wall too.

The other one managed to dodge the attack and charge at Nate only to get shot at straight away. A lot of White Fang members came in the room and saw the unconcious bodies on the floor. Then the victor in green made an anouncment, "For those of you who does not want to be squashed! I suggest you run now because this place is gonna come crashing down!" They weren't convinced and some bickered amoungst them selfs. "NOW!" Then they all started to runaway.

After Nate left, he grabbed a running rookie and asked "Has everyone left the building?" then she replied with a yes then started to runaway. Nate pulled out a card and inserted it inside his visor.

 **"Advent!"**

Then a big robot came up from the ground. It resembles a Minotaur and is referred to as the Steel Giant as its size and heavy arsenal gives it the appearance of a mecha. Then the boy got one more card.

 **"Final Vent!"**

He inserted his Magna Visor into the monster's back to have it fire all of its arsenal at once at the building and the surrounding area.

Once that was done, Nathan demorphed and he was proud of himself for beating up the White Fang. Even if it was only a few of them.

But then his eyes widened. "Oh crap i'm late for curfew!" So he got on his bike and drived like his life depended on it.

Because it proballiy will.

* * *

 **Post Credit Scene**

* * *

From a view at the woods, two young adults in White Fang outfits were watching the whole thing.

One of them was really buff. He had short, wild, dark grey hair and had green eyes. He had a rhino horn, inducating he was a rhino faunus. He was Ryan Oh.

The other faunus was a snake faunus. He had long, jet black emo hair with tints of purple in it, with dark red eyes and a snakes toung. This person was Viper Farro.

"Well, that was a thing." Said Ryan. "Yes." replied Viper who talked with venom and hisses in his mouth.

V (short for Viper) then pulled out a scroll to call someone. "Hello...Adam...we may have a slight problem."

* * *

 _ **And that is the final trailer.**_

 _ **The post credit scene was the introduction of future villains that will be revealed later on in the series.**_

 _ **Now to explain the main riders for the series (heroes and villains).**_

 _ **Jax, Dan and Nate you already know about.**_

 _ **Stan Needles: Kamen Rider Raia**_

 _ **Frost Schnee: Kamen Rider Scissors**_

 _ **Viper Farro: Kamen Rider Ouja**_

 _ **Caesar Torchwick: Kamen Rider Tiger**_

 _ **Shiro Kanzaki: Kamen Rider Odin**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos: Kamen Rider Femme**_

 _ **Jaune Arc: Kamen Rider Ryuga**_

 _ **Those are who to expect to become Kamen Riders**_

 _ **And finnaly Nathan is gonna be shipped with...**_

 _ **Blake Belladonna!**_

 _ **Now we begin, Adios!**_


	4. Chapter 1: The Rose and The Bikers!

_**Hi! Now slight change of plan, i'm going to make a couple more chapters of this so we can get through initiation, then I will make one chapter each for my other two stories. And after that you won't get too much chapters after that cause the main focus will be this and I really want to do this. Sorry to disapoint. Anyway let's get on with this.**_

 ** _Henishin!_**

* * *

It was a calm night in Vale, nothing happen-

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-ing?

Suddenly 3 bikes came rolling down the streets at a high speed. These riders had no care in the world, they were just enjoying themselves.

But they stopped cause they heard someone fighting nearby. They all took their helmats off to revel they were Jaxon, Daniel and Nathan. They had weapons on their backs. Jaxon had a giant buster sword, Dan had a giant spear and Nate had a giant canon.

What they saw was a young girl in black with a huge sytche named Ruby Rose fighting off a bunch of criminals. She seemed to be handiling them quite well to be fair.

"Should we help her?" Dan asked. They had to think about it because it looked like she does not need any help.

But they decided to help anyway.

So they unsheathed their weapons and moved in for the attack with a battle cry.

Surely they will be alright.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, ladies and gents." Jax, Dan, Nate and Ruby were currently in a dark room being scolded by a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

She was Glynda Goodwitch.

"You put yourselves and others in great danger." she continued to scoled them. "But they started it!" ruby shouted. "Yeah!" the other three agreed with her.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back,"

This brought a smile on the teens faces. But it would be changed.

"And a slap on the wrist." then Glynda slapped Ruby's wrist with her riding crop. Then she hit the 3 boy's who all screamed in surprise. "And I might call your parents." she added.

Dan and Nate's eyes widend and they turned to Jax who had a horrified expression on his face. He quickly got down to his knees, "No! Please don't tell my parents! I'll do anything!" he said quickly, which made Ruby raise her eye brow. "Anything?" she asked with a smirk. "Anything!" Jax replied.

Glynda sighed as she said "Just sit back in your seat, I won't tell them." then Jax calmed down and got back in his seat. "There is someone here who would like to meet you." she added.

Then came in a man with a coffee mug and cookies. He was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He was Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose." He looked closely at the youngest, "You...have silver eyes." Ruby felt very uncomfortable and the others were confused. (A/N: Does anyone think that scene is kinda creepy? 'Cause I do.)

"Where did you learn this?" He asked showing them the fight they had a few hours ago. "S-Signal Acadamey." She replied, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" "Well, one teacher in particular." she replied back again. "I see."

Then he looked at the boy's, "And you?" "Sanctum Acadamey." They all replied.

Ozpin then put the cookies on the table, Ruby tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. The boy's were silently chuckling to themselves.

They found her adorkable.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." Ozpin refered to one of his old students.

"Mmmm. Thash muh unkul!" She said with her mouth still full of cookies, Jax, Dan and Nate were now chuckling. Rose then swalloed the food, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" that last part she made karate style poses and noises, The other teens couldn't help but laugh. "What is so funny!" Glynda demmanded an answer, "S-sorry, but she's just soooo cuuuute!" Nate admitted. "S-shut up!" She shouted while blushing in embarassment.

Ozpin then went to sit down, "And what is an adorable girl and three teenage boy's riding motorcycles like yourselves doing at school's designed to train warriors?" he asked the four of them, "Well...I want to be a Huntress." Ruby replied, the others nodded in agreemunt. "So do we." Said Daniel.

"You want to slay monsters?" The wise old man asked, "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then i'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's staring there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and i'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Rose replied getting faster and faster and faster which supprised the other teens.

"Do you know who I am." "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Rubes replied. "You're wrong Little Red." Jax said, catching everyone's attention. "You are the most BADASS headmaster to ever live!" He soon complimented.

Ozpin smiled and laughed a bit. "Thank you young man, now, do you want to come to my school?" They looked at each other for a bit before they looked back at him, "More than anything." Little Red said and the others nodded excitedly. He exchanged glances with Glynda who showed a disapproving look before looking back. "Well, okay."

They smiled and four way high-a-fived each other.

* * *

They all soon got back to their houses.

Jaxon parked his bike in the garage, opend the door and entered his home. Only to be met with a thrown beer bottle smashing on the wall near his head.

"Where the hell have you been?!" The voice belonged to a man in his late thirties. He had blonde hair the same style as Jaxon and a beard. His Father.

"I-I was out with my friends sir." He replied recovering from the shock.

"It's past curfew you fucking idiot!" The voice belonged to a woman in her early fourties. She had long dark crimson hai and make up. His Mother. And she slapped him across the face hard.

"Go to your room now!" Shouted his father, "But-" "NOW!" he shouted louder and he punched Jax in the face.

He ran up in to his room and locked the doors, he sat on his bed with his down looking at the floor, fighting off the tears that threatend to fall.

His parents never loved him.

"Why did you leave me." he muttered to himself.

Time went on and he soon fell a sleep.

* * *

Jax woke up at 7:00. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, packed his bags, grabbed his weapon and prepered to leave the house. He walked downstairs and was greeted by the hateful voice of his dad, "Make us breakfest dumb kid!"

He wasn't going to listen to them anymore.

He was finally going to escape that hell hole.

Jax opened the front door but was stopped by his mom, "Where do you think you're going?!" he looked at her with a scowl on her face, "To Beacon Acadamey." and with that he left and slammed the door shut.

He was soon met with the faces of his best friends. "How did it go?" Asked Nathan. Jaxon just shrugged.

"Should you be doing this?" Dan asked in concern, "Look, this is my one chance of escaping that hell-hole. I have to take it." he replied. They nodded in understandment.

All of them got on their motor bikes, "Ready?" Jaxon asked the others, "Ready." they said. And with that they drove off.

* * *

The boy's were on the Bullhead with the rest of the future students. "Oh boy i'm so excited!" Nate exclaimed.

"I wonder waht kind of friends we're gonna meet." Dan said to himself, "Well, we already got Little Red as a friend. But I don't know who else we kno-" Jax stopped mid sentance as saw something. "Oh. My. Oum!" The other teens looked at his direction and they saw what he saw.

It was a blonde girl talking to Ruby.

She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

Jaxpn looked at her with a slight blush. "Who's that with Ruby?" Nathan asked. "Well, she did mention she had a sister. I guess that's her." Daniel said.

"She's beautiful." Jaxon muttered to himself.

He then heard snickering, they were none other than his best friends, "I said that out loud didn't I?" their snickering ansewerd his question.

"Come on, let's go." Nate said as they went to go see the two.

"Hey Ruby!" The females heard the voice and look at the owner and they saw the three bikers. "Jaxon, Dan, Nate! It's so good to see you guys again!" Ruby exclaimed happilly, Jax patted her on the head, "Hi Little Red."

"Who are these guys Rubes?" Her sister asked. "Oh right. Yang, this is Jaxon Johnson, Nathan Sharp and Daniel Middleton." the boy's waved to the blonde. She started walking towards Jaxon, "Well, any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine! I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you!" she offered her hand to him.

'Holy crap she want's to shake my hand! Okay, it's fine just keep calm.' he thought. He accepted her hand and they shaked, "Likewise Goldilocks." Jax said with a smile.

"Wait, Goldilocks?" Yang asked questioning the nickname. "He likes to give people nicknames." Dan explaind. "Is that why he called me 'Little Red'?" They all nodded.

Then they all saw a hologram of Glynda, the boy's groaned. "Not her again." Nate complained.

"Helo and welcome to Beacon." the hologram said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She pretty much ansewred.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After that she disappeared.

"She was not that nice back at the police station." Dan commented.

Everyone looked outside of the ship and saw the view from the windows, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Yang put a hand on her little sister's shoulder, "Beacon's our home now."

The five heared a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well...I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes. "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

Jax then walked in the direction of that passenger. "What are you doing!" Dan shouted at him, he and Nate had no choice but to follow him.

He is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He also has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. The boy wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

Jax rubbed his back while he was barthing and he was encourging him.

"Here take this." Jax said as he pulled out some medacine from his jacket pocket and he gave it to the other blonde. He drank it and gave it back to the brown haired boy.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." He thank his wanabe doctor. "Your welcome and don't worry about it too much." Jaxon replied with a smile.

"Why do you have medacine in your pocket?" Asked Dan who appeared with Nathan. He opened his mouth to say something but was interupted,"Don't ansewer that." Dan quickly said.

"Well i'm Daniel Middleton, this is Jaxon Johnson." "And i'm Nathan Sharp." Nate jumped in. "Well the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

The younger teens looked skeptical, "Do they?" Nate said. "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune just gave up. "Right." Dan said sarcasticly, "Well we could work on your introduction. How about "Helo, i'm Jaune Arc, pleased to meet you"?" Jaune nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah! Why not."

Jaxon looked in the window and he saw a zebra like monster. He was confused.

"Um, are you alright Jax?" Nathan asked, "Y-yeah I'm fine." he replied.

They heard the Bullhead land. "Well that's our que. Come on Joan of Arc!" Jaxon exclaimed using a new nickname he came up with.

"Wait, Jaxon I don't think the medacine worked." Arc told him, "Why?" he asked. "Cause i'm gonna throw up!" Jaxon rushed him outside while the others shook their heads in amusement.

Their adventure has begun!

* * *

 _ **And done!**_

 _ **Jax has abusive parents now.**_

 _ **Also he has a crush on Yang.**_

 _ **The next chapter is going to be the last of the year because of Christmas.**_

 _ **Now, Adios!**_


	5. Chapter 2: Gold Beacon! Secret Revealed!

_**Merry Christmas! This is gonna be the last chapter of the year. I have nothing else so...**_

 _ **Henishin!**_

* * *

The Bullhead landed on the dock's and everyone left the vehicle. Jaune and Jaxon rushed outside straight to the trashcan as Jaune felt sick again. He thrown up his inside's into the bin.

They saw Ruby and Yang walk off, "I'll catch you girls up!" he called to them, then they waved at him and he waved back.

Jaxon sighed as he rubbed Arc's back, "Just let it all out. Well done." he said as he was looking down in thought.

'What the hell was that thing in the windows?'

Jaune recovered from his puking and looked at Jaxon and noticed his puzzled look. "Um, are you okay Jax?" He asked his new friend in concern. He was brought out of his thoughts and looked at him. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." The younger teen shrugged it off.

Then Dan and Nate came out of the Bullhead with their bike's as well as Jax's. He smiled at this, "Well done lads." he smiled at his two companions. The blonde looked at the bikes with awe. "Wait, those are yours?"

They all nodded a yes to him. "We all used to ride around Vale at night time just for shit's and giggles." Nate said with a slight chuckle.

"We all have the same dream," Dan started. Jaune raised a brow at this. "to travel around the world, find new adventures, save lives," Then Nathan finished his sentence, "And kick Grimm ass!" The three bikers high a five'd each other.

They really were the best of friends.

But they were brought out of their musings by a big explosion in the middle of the courtyard.

"What was that" The blonde asked in confusion. "Don't know." Jax said, "But I think we should find out." so they all ran towards the scene. They saw a girl dressed in white with icey blue eyes, white hair with a ponytail, a scar and a rapier with Ruby. She was being yelled at and Jaxon did not like this.

"Hey!" the two looked at the four teens. Ruby had a slight look of relief while 'Snow White' glared at them."Leave her alone!" Jaxon shouted. "Why should I!" she shouted back. "Look at what she did to me!" She gestured to herself as she was covered in black.

She was obviously angry.

"I'm really, really sorry!" The young rose apologised. She just scoffed "You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?" Then she looked at the rude bikers, "And what about you three?"

Nathan pointed both his middle fingers at her, "Fuck you! We're only a year younger than you!" Jaxon agreed with him, "Yeah! Plus she said she was sorry 'princess'!"

"It's heiress actually." Said a female voice which caught everyone's attention. Especially Nate as he saw who she was.

She is a young girl of light complexion, similar to Ruby Rose and that girl. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She also wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. Her zippers are emblazoned with the YKK logo similar to the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world." She explained. Dan eyes widened. "Finally, some recognition." The now named Weiss said in a snobbish manner.

But then she continued. "The same company infamous for it's controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Weiss was gobsmacked at this, "What?! How dare-! The nerve of-!" Ruby was snickering while Jax and Nate had victorious smirks. "Wow, not so cocky now, are we snow white?"

Dan stood in front of him with an angry look, " Jaxon! That is a horrible thing to say! Apologize right now!" he then turned to Weiss with an apologetic look on his face, "I am so sorry about my friends." he said as he bowed in apology. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"Daniel Middleton, pleased to meet you!" He replied polity and gave her his hand to shake. She gained a slight smile as she accepted and they shook hands. "At least one of you is well mannered."

Then it hit Daniels friend's. How could they have been so stupid.

Dan had a crush on the heiress.

She then walked away from everyone before snatching some dust the girl in black had in her hand. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted to her. Nathan put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to make anything up to anyone Ruby." he reassured her.

Jaxon sighed again, "Thanks for helping us out. If you want you can hang out with us if you like." He then looked back, "I'm Jaxon Johnson, what's your na-" he was about to finish before he saw her walking away.

"Okay good talk." He said sarcastically.

The 15 year old slumped to the ground, "Welcome to Beacon." Jaune then offered his hand to her, "Hey, I'm Jaune." he smiled. "Ruby." She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. Then she started snickering.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Ruby, Jaune, Jax, Dan and Nate were walking around Beacon having a chat about 'Joan's problems.

"All I am saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people would have led on!" Jaune told all of them. "Look I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby replied.

Oh yeah?! Well what if I called you crater face?!" This made Jax, Dan and Nate laugh a bit. Ruby pouted.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Ruby defended herself. "Well the names Jaune Arc. Sh-" He was cut off by Daniel who had put a hand on his mouth."No! We already talked about this on the ship! Remember?!"

Jaune nodded at him so Dan took his hand away. Moment's of silence filled the air until Little Red spoke up.

"So, I got this thing." She said as she pulled out her scythe and slammed on the ground.

This caused the boy's to back up a bit. "Woah! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune asked. "It's also a customizable high-impact velocity sniper rifle." She added, "Ah wha-" he did not understand. "It's also a gun." They all answered. "That's cool!"

"So what have you got?" Ruby asked."Oh yeah that reminds me, what is your weapon Joan of Arc?" Jaxon was also wondering. Jaune leaned in to whisper a question to the other two,

"What is it with this guy and the nickname's?" They just shrugged.

Even they don't know.

"Uh, I got this sword." He pulled his out of his sheath. Then he turned his sheath into a shield. "And shield too."

"So what do they do?" She asked as Jaune was trying to catch his shield/sheath in the air. _**(A/N: *giggles* dumbass)**_

"Well...the shield gets smaller...so when I get tired of carrying it...I can just...put it away." he explained while turning it back into sheath mode. "I'll admit, that is pretty impressive." Jaxon complimented, "Wait wouldn't it weigh the same?" Jaune sighed, "Yeah it does."

"What about you three?" He asked, they all pulled out their big ass weapons, "Buster sword, lance, cannon BOOM." Jax quickly said.

They were really nothing special.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said. That surprised everyone, "Wait you made that?!" Jaune asked. "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" She replied/asked, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sound's more like a family heirloom to me." Jax went to Ruby to whisper, "Not helping."

"Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." She added. "Yeah, the classics." Jaune put his sword away. "We made ours as well." Nate said, "We all wanted something that shouted " simple, but badass"." The three put their weapons on their back's.

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" The younger girl asked her friends. Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune replied. "Your mother sounds wise." Dan complimented.

"Hey, where are we going?" Rose asked, "I don't know. I was just following you."

* * *

The teenagers finally arrived at the giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. "Guys! Over here!" They all noticed a familiar voice and they found Yang waving at them. "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said quickly before she left to join her older sister. "Hey wait!" Jaune protested but they already left, "See ya Joan of Arc!" Jax called to him.

"Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?! " he complained as he walked away and behind him was a girl with red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Back with the sisters and bikers.

"How's your first day going, little sister" Yang asked. "You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" Ruby was angry.

No.

She was pissed.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Daniel then spoke up, "No, she literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Yang was just smiling. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby then scoffed, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded** , and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" all the while Weiss was behind her. "Um, Ruby?" Nate tried to warn her.

"YOU!"

Ruby jumped into Yang's arm's, "Oh, God, it's happening again!" "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" she scolded. Yang's eye's widened at this. "Oh, my God, you really exploded..." She said surprised "Told you." Dan whispered.

"It was an accident. It was an accident!" Rubes said quickly while getting out of Yang's arm's. Her face was then met with a _pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals"._ " What's this?" She asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Then she got even faster and her voice was squeaker, "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

Everyone was just confused.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" She asked. "Absolutely!" Ruby replied. Weiss gave her the pamphlet, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." she said dryly.

Jax was about to give her a piece of his mind before Yang jumped in.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby cleared her throat, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss went sarcastic.

A.K.A. Frosty the Snow Bitch!

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like Daniel right here!" She said as she pointed to Dan at the end, who gained a massive smile on his face, "She was being sarcastic." Nate whispered which made Dan look down at the ground with a frown.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby had hope.

But Snow White glare said everything. "No."

Jaxon really had enough of her attitude.

"You know what Snow White? Why don't you do everyone a favour." She scoffed, "And how do you suggest I do that?" she asked keeping her glare. "Well how about you, fuck off and stop making everyone feel bad!" He exclaimed.

Their attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin was readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. "I'll... keep this brief. " Ozpin said. Nathan snorted, "That's funny."

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. _Y_ ou assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that he left the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda told everyone.

Jaxon thought he saw Oz pulling out a black box from his pocket.

Today was weird.

First he thought he saw a monster in the windows.

Then his future Head Master had a strange box.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang commented.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

"Maybe. Or maybe he was in a rush." Jaxon said. "What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked, "Like he needed something really important to do."

Then Jaune appeared out of nowhere. "I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Everyone just shook their head's.

* * *

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, was writing in a journal when Yang crashed next to her, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she crashed next Ruby.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Said Ruby not looking up from her letter.

"I know **I** do!~" She purred as she all the shirtless guys showing off.

Then she saw something she really liked.

The three bikers were walking in the middle of the hall.

Jaxon was wearing nothing but his crimson tank top and gray boxers.

The blonde licked her lips seductively, "Me likey~"

Dan and Nate were wearing the same thing but Nate's top was dark green and he had white boxers and Dan's top was navy and he had black boxers.

"Hey Jax, I think you're girlfriend is eyeing you." Jaxon looked across the room and saw Yang starring at him. He looked away with a blush. "What are you talking about?! I'm sure she's looking at the other boy's!" Nathan and Daniel had grin's on their face's. "Don't try to hide it Johnson. You're totally in love with her." Dan said.

"You can talk! How's your princess doing?" Jax asked with a smirk. Dan blushed heavily, "S-shut up!"

They got to their sleeping bag's and Johnson put his headphones in his ears and listened to his favorite band ever.

Twenty One Pilots!

"You know what's weird?" Johnson randomly asked which caught the boy's attention, "What?" Dan asked, "I thought I saw a monster in the windows on the ship, then I thought Ozpin had a strange box."

"Maybe it's just nerves." Nathan suggested. "Yeah. I guess your right." Jax said.

After awhile they heard that brat again.

"What in the world is going on over here?!"

Jax sighed, "Come on then." Nate nodded. Dan protested, "No! I am not going to argue with Weiss Schnee! Count me out!" The two looked at each other, "Alright." the both of them said.

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She shouted.

"If that's true why are you shouting?" Weiss, Ruby, Yang and that girl in black from before looked in the direction of the bikers and Weiss frowned.

"Hi Snow White." Jaxon greeted, "Oh not you again!" she shouted. Ruby put a finger on her lips, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side!" the girl in white shouted at the young girl.

"I was always on your side!" She shouted back. " Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang defended Rose. "She's a hazard to my health!"

"She only sneezed because you waved your dust in her face!" Jaxon helped out. "That dolt could've broke my briefcases!"

"Oh poor you!" Nate said sarcastically. Weiss got angrier and angrier by the second. "Daniel right here is kind too me," she smiled slightly at Dan who slightly smiled back.

"But you two are rude, foulmouthed and complete jerks!" She exclaimed angrily. Nate scoffed, "Whatever," then he said something no one had the ball's to say before.

"Ironing board."

Everyone present gasped, "EXCUSE ME?!" She demanded an answer. "That was us melting the ice!" Jaxon giggled to himself as he thought of a little joke, "Or should I say melting the Weiss!"

Yang grinned at the pun. While Weiss was absolutely pissed. "WHY Y-" the black girl thought it'd be a good time to blow out the candles, engulfing the room in darkness.

* * *

He was scared of them.

Although he escaped that prison.

He still felt like he can't escape them.

Those thoughts can't escape his mind.

Who knows what twisted things they would do to him when they find him.

What if they're coming?

What if they're here right now?!

What if-

Jaxon jolted up wide awake after a horrible nightmare. He noticed his friends (Dan, Nate, Ruby, the girl in black, Yang and Jaune) and Weiss starring at him. They all had concerned look's on their faces.

Even Weiss.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked. "Your were tossing and turning in you're sleep." Jaune answered, "We were worried about you mate." Dan added.

Weiss was there because she couldn't sleep and she was slightly annoyed, "You have to tell us what's going on."

"No he doesn't!" Yang defended. "It's okay Yang." Jax said to her, "I'll tell them."

He sighed before he began to tell them his secret.

After all,

Friends don't keep secrets.

But it isn't easy.

"I'm going to explain it through a story," He started, "A story about how I met these two dickheads." gesturing to his two biker friends.

* * *

(5 years ago)

Younger Daniel Middleton and Nathan Sharp was standing in the streets of Mistral. They were starring at a boy around their age flickering with a lighter.

Younger Jaxon Johnson.

"Why does he have a lighter?" Nate asked, Dan just shrugged, "Don't know. I guess for stress. I wouldn't be surprised considering what he's going through."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear? His aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Johnson, died a few weeks ago." Dan explained.

They were teachers at Sanctum Academy. And damn good ones. They were kind and funny. No one could bare the thought of them being dead.

Nathan's eye's widened in surprise and shock, "Seriously?!" Daniel nodded, "And what's worst? I heard he wasn't allowed at the funeral."

"Poor guy."

He felt lonely.

The only family that ever loved him is dead.

Jaxon put the lid on his lighter back on while he felt his heart slowly breaking.

It was being teared apart bit by bit.

It was breaking more and more and more.

Until...

It shattered.

He dropped his lighter on the pavement tears flowing down his cheeks.

He walked towards the other boy's and they raised a brow. He then stopped in the middle of the road, and a big truck came towards him.

But he just stood there.

He wanted to end his miserable life.

Nate and Dan's eye's widened at what he was about to do.

Jaxon slightly smiled as his suffering was about to end. The truck was so close.

But then Dan came, grabbed him then tackled him to the ground to save his life.

Daniel got up and Nathan came towards him and they looked at the boy with sadness in their eyes. Jax sat up and buried his face in his knee's so he can cry his eyes out. "Hey." He heard one of the voices so he looked up and saw Nathan holding his hand out, "Take my hand." he looked at him for a few moments before hesitantly accepting his hand.

* * *

"So if it wasn't for those two, I wouldn't be here today."

Everyone had horrified looks on their face's. Having abusive parents was sad, knowing your aunt and uncle are dead was terrible, but not going to their funeral?

That's fucked up.

Nearly everyone was on the verge of tears.

Ruby and Jaune felt really really sad for him. Weiss felt bad for him, after everything that happened between them, she was sorry for him. Blake was sorry she didn't spend too much attention to him. As for Yang,

Well...

She was crying. She had these thoughts locked deep inside her mind. They were sick, twisted thoughts on how she would make them suffer for not taking care of their child.

Dan and Nate were hugging their friend, "Right, now that I told you my deepest darkest secret, I'd like to go to sleep now please." Jaxon told them all. They nodded understanding his needs, so they all went back to their sleeping bag's. All except Yang who jumped in his sleeping bag.

"U-umm what are you doing?" He asked as he acquired a blush. "I'm gonna sleep with you tonight." She replied with a wink.

"It helps my sister." Yang added. "Wait you sleep with your little sister?" Dan asked. She just nodded, "I don't want to know." Then they walked off to their own sleeping bag's.

The female blonde then drove off to slumber, then Jaxon soon followed.

It was weird.

But also comforting.

* * *

 _ **And done!**_

 ** _Man that was a pain in the ass to write._**

 ** _And so Jaxon revealed his secret and back story._**

 ** _And that bit about him nearly committing suicide, holy crap!_**

 ** _Now to the happy stuff,_**

 ** _Merry Christmas! And a Happy new year!_**

 ** _Now, Adiós!_**


	6. Chapter 3: First Step into the Future!

_**Hey everyone! Happy new year!**_

 _ **I know I'm late but I just wanted to say it.**_

 _ **In this chapter we will be going through everyone getting ready for initiation. Don't worry, the advent decks are coming soon.**_

 ** _Now let's get started._**

 ** _Henishin!_**

* * *

The next morning of Beacon has finally arrived.

A pair of eyes opened up and that person was greeted by cyan eyes and ginger hair.

Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. Nora has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Nora Valkyrie.

"Wake up, lazy bud!" She said cheerfully.

The person got up with a groan, it was revealed to be a boy with magenta eyes.

He has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Lie Ren.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora was singing happily.

Ren just sighed.

He felt llike this was going to be a long four years.

* * *

He was now brushing his teeth while his childhood friend was talking...a lot.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?"

They were in the ballroom readying themselves, Nora brushing her hair still talking.

"We've been friends for _soooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

* * *

Now they were in the middle of their breakfast, eating pancakes, Nora STILL talking, pancake hanging from her mouth.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She then slurps the rest of her pancake into her mouth, "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

* * *

Ren was grabbing his weapons from his locker and...you guessed it , STILL talking!

 _ **(A/N: Seriously, what the fuck is she?!)**_

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She gasped, "A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" He finnaly replied, "Yes Ren?" said boy sheathed his weapons, StormFlower, into his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

She had to think about that for a moment before...

"That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren just smiles at this, "Come on Nora, let's go."

"Not "together-together..."." She giggles.

They walk past Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Jaxon Johnson, Daniel Middleton and Nathan Sharp getting ready themselves. "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked, "Oh, who knows?" said Yang, she then looked at Jaxon who was slightly blushing.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him with concern in her voice, Daniel and Nathan put a hand on his shoulders. "Yeah. I am completely fine." He answered with a smile.

This time it wasn't rubbish.

He really was fine.

He did feel a bit awkward with sleeping in the same bed as Yang sure, but he actually felt safe.

Like he was free.

And it was all thanks to Yang.

Jaxon, not wanting to bring the mood down, decides to start a conversation. "Anyways, you seem awfully chipper this morning Little Red!"

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." The youngest replied referring to her scythe, which she was stroking.

"What's so bad about "getting-to-know-you"? You got to know us, and that's good right?" Nathan asked, "Yeah, b-but you guys are different!"

Dan decided to jump in, "Your not going to be the only one going through initiation Ruby. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together. I mean take us for example."

"What do you mean?" Asked Yang.

"Well, we just used to be a bit..." Jaxon started not finding the right words.

* * *

(6 months ago)

Jax, Dan and Nate were in a night club drunk out of their minds.

"JUG! JUG! JUG! JUG!" Dan and Nate were chanting while Jax was drinking a massive bottle of vodka in one go. And once he drank all the alcohol, he threw the glass bottle on the floor smashing it into pieces.

"YEAH!" the all screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"...extreme."

Jax shook his head getting that memory out of his head, "The point is that you're gonna have to make new friends."

Ruby sighs in frustration, "You all sound like **Dad**!" she shoved her weapon in her locker,"Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!"

The boy's chuckled, still finding her adorkable.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked her little sister, she then got nervous and couldn't find an answer. "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said as she started getting nervous herself and started to stroke her hair.

Ruby then seemed angry and pointed her finger at her big sister accusingly, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" The blonde tried to defend herself.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune came out of nowhere, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

He walked past Weiss and that red haired girl from yesterday.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" She said nicely.

Too nicely.

She would never be that nice to anyone.

Well except mabye Dan.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." The now named Pyrrha said.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested.

"Well, that sounds grand!" The armoured warrior replied.

"Great!" Weiss than adopted a scheming pose and a maniac smile, 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

Well except maybe a thin, stupid, scraggly looking FUCK.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune stood in between them, "You again?" she said irritated.

Daniel saw Jaune trying to flirt with Weiss and he didn't like it, 'THAT SON OF A-does he ever do what he's told?!'

But then his eyes widened when he saw the red head, "Um guys?" he alerted his friends and they saw Pyrrha. They gained huge smiles.

"PYRRHA!"

The next thing the spartan knew, she was glomped by the three boy's. "Hey! Do you have any idea whose on the bottom of you!" Weiss shouted. After they all got up from the ground, Nathan opened his mouth to explain, only to be immediately stopped.

"Not you! Daniel please." She asked Dan to explain since she trusted him the most.

"Right, um, basically... she's our friend back in Sanctum."

Weiss's eye's widened, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I helped these guy's with Jaxon's depression five years ago. We've been friends ever since." Pyrrha explained, "Anyways, how are you guy's? And what's going on with your parents right now Jaxon? I heard you all had to move to Vale."

"Hi Achilles. I'm fine, my parents didn't let me go here. So I decided to walk out." Jax replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Pyrrha asked in concern, Jaxon just nodded his head.

They all heard Glynda's voice on the intercom system. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Dan chuckled to himself, "The call to arm's!"

"Let's kick some ass!" Nate shouted.

Weiss passed Jaune, who was hanging on the wall of the locker, Pyrrha follows before she grabbed her spear that pierced his hoodie,"It was nice meeting you!" she said to him.

"Likewise..." He said slumping against the wall.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Asked Yang as she, Ruby and the three boy's approached him. "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" The blonde male complained, "Snow Angel _probably_ wasn't the best start."

Ruby offered her hand to Jaune, which he accepts. "Come on, Jaune, let's go." But then Dan slapped him in the back of the head.

As they headed for the cliffs, Yang had to ask Jaxon something, "So, I guess you were pretty popular back in Sanctum huh?" Nathan answered. "Yeah pretty much, well mainly Jax. Everyone was so kind to him, people argued he was as good as Pyrrha and he was eye candy for the girls."

That last part made Jaxon stop in his tracks and blush madly. "No I wasn't!" He argued.

"Um, yeah you were dude. Every time you walked passed the courtyard, all the girls kept staring at you."

"Not true!" His blush grew even deeper.

"We had to fight all those crazy women off you!" Dan finished as he and Nate walked away with victories smirks.

"I HATE YOU!" Johnson roared.

Yang just giggled, "I gotta admit, those girls have a good eye handsome~" and she walked off.

They all left Jaxon a blushing mess. Until he realized something, 'Wait! Did she just call me handsome?! Maybe it's a sign! Maybe I do have a chance after all! THANK YOU DAN AND NATE!' he couldn't help the grin on his face.

Then the two came back quickly, "So, where's our thank you?" Dan asked teasingly, Jax grew a massive scowl.

"Here's your thank you." He then flipped the bird at them.

* * *

All the students were now on top of Beacon cliffs. They were on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Glynda explained to everyone.

Ruby didn't seem too happy with this.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

This made Ruby's world shatter, in fact Jaxon felt like he heard some glass break. " **Whaaaat?!"**

 **"** After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Also today will mark the first three member team in this school. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

" **Good**! Now, take your positions."

Everyone got prepared but Jaune still had his hand raised, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Weiss was rocketed into the air surprisingly Nathan who was right next to her, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." The headmaster replied simply.

Nathan's eyes widened in shock, "Wait wha-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was catapulted iinto the air.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Next was an excited Nora, then Ren, then a determined Dan, Yang winked at her little sis and the young pyro while putting on a pair of aviators and flies off a second before her sister joins her, Jaxon grew a big smile, he flew off while shouting "WWWWOOOOOHHHHHOOOO!"

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." And with that Arc flew off into the distance with the other students.

Ozpin, for his part, simply took a sip of his drink.

* * *

 _ **And done!**_

 _ **Finally.**_

 _ **Jax, Dan, Nate and Pyrrha are all friends.**_

 _ **Props to those who saw this coming.**_

 _ **See you next chapter,**_

 _ **Now Adios!**_


	7. Magna

**(Insert-Ballons-MandoPoney)**

 ** _Hey everyone, it's the author, JJJwhovian._**

 ** _I know after SO long you're expecting a new chapter. But this is rather a depressing matter I have to get off my chest._**

 ** _It's about one of my favorite writers here,_**

 ** _Magna Ryunoid._**

 ** _(This is going to be insulting to some people reading this)_**

 ** _Earlier today he posted a notice for (nearly) all his stories. I won't go into detail but he said he lost the drive to be a writer and he'll be leaving for abit._**

 ** _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, he was doing so well and, as I said, he was one of my favourites. And he was actually a damn good writer for someone whose first language isn't English._**

 ** _I'm glad his followers are still supporting him._**

 ** _But you know what pisses me off? The God. Damned. Haters._**

 ** _I've seen alot of people criticizing his stories for terrible grammar. You all perfectly know his first language isn't English._**

 ** _So why?_**

 ** _Why even bother if you hate them?!_**

 ** _I'M SICK OF YOU FUCKERS GIVING HIM SO MUCH HATE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIS STORIES THEN FUCK OFF! YOU'RE CRITICSIMS AREN'T WANTED! I'M SICK OF YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TRYING HIS BEST! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY DO BETTER THEN HIM YOU CUNTS!_**

 ** _*sigh*_**

 ** _Magna, if you're reading this message, I'm really sorry. This isn't my place to talk about this, I'm just... Upset you're leaving._**

 ** _Just know all of your fans continue to support you._**

 ** _To his followers: Thank you._**

 ** _And to his criticizers: Go away you heartless bastards._**

 ** _I understand I'm probably going to get alot of hate for this but I don't care._**

 ** _That's all from me!_**

 ** _Adiós! And..._**

 ** _...Goodbye Magna Ryunoid._**


	8. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Decks

_**Hey everyone I'm back again.**_

 ** _I am so so sorry about these delays!_**

 ** _From now on, I'm gonna be more efficient with these stories._**

 ** _I have nothing else to say, soooo..._**

 ** _Henishin!_**

* * *

Jaxon was flying through the woods at a high speed having the time of his life, 'WOOHOO! Nothing can stop me-Oh shit!' he saw a little bird in his way.

Finding no option,

He grabbed his Buster Sword and sliced it in half.

"Birdie, no!" He heard Ruby call out, "Sorry!"

Jaxon sheathed his weapon on his back, 'Right. _Now_ nothing can stop me-OH FUCK!' That was when he saw a HUMONGOUS, red, robot dragon (Dragreder) coming towards him.

But that robot missed him by an inch and instead...sent him flying with it's tail. As he was flying past further into the forest and screaming like a girl, one mace wielding candidate was laughing at the site. "What a little bitch!"

A few moments later, Jaxon landed on the ground painfully. He got up and dusted himself off, after five minutes of figuring out what happened, he got focus on the task at hand. "Now, time to find that temple." When he turned around,

"Oh, I'm already here."

* * *

Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. She landed in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind. 'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang!'

"Yaaaang!" She now thinks to herself about the possibility of teammate's, 'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. And let's not forget about Jax, Dan and Nate! So nice... And they're pretty strong! But I don't think I can live with all that swearing... Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Jaxon, Daniel, Nathan aaaand...'

She stopped in her tracks and found her new partner,

It was Weiss.

They both paused for a moment before Weiss walked in the other direction, Ruby tried stopping her. "Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..."

* * *

The Schnee struggled going through the woods, occasionally hitting the branches. She dusted herself off then heard a voice coming from the top of the trees.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" She looks up to see a certain bumbling blonde. Spear embedded into his hoodie, trying to pull it out.

Keyword 'Trying'.

He looked down at the heiress, giving an embarrassed wave, Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

She grabs onto Ruby's hood and drags her through the bushes, "By no means does this make us friends."

Ruby was overjoyed by this, "You came back!"

All of a sudden, a male scream came towards their way. The male stuck his Lance into a tree above them.

That male was, of course, Dan!

"Hmm, not to bad." He said while he was still hanging from the tree.

They looked up at the gentlemen, "Hi Dan!' Ruby shouted down bellow waving.

"Hello Daniel." The heiress politely greeted him.

She was honestly happy to see him.

He looked down and saw the two girls, "Hey girls." he said before he pulled out his Lance and fell into Weiss' arms.

They both blushed once they realized she was holding him bridal style. He jumped off her with a quick "Sorry."

"Right. I think we should hurry on." Weiss suggested once she got over her shock, then they headed off.

Well, not without leaving someone behind.

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" He waved his arms around trying to get their attention."

* * *

Dan and Weiss were trudging through the forest, Ruby way behind them. "What's the hurry?" She asked.

"Sorry Rubes but we can't afford to waste any time if we want to get to the tem-" Dan started before Ruby appeared in front of the two.

"What the-?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" The young Rose said proudly.

"When did-?" Weiss was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" She gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool..." She said somewhat mousily. "and I wanna be her friend!'" She then bursted into rose petals, leaving Middleton and Schnee behind.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss called out. But nothing. "Ruby?"

The forest darkens, forcing the two to lean in to try and find Ruby as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind them, "Come on Rubes this isn't funny!" red eyes appeared all around them until they focus on one large spot, the a Beowolf jumped out.

"Ruby!" They both shouted in unison.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was walking and looking around for a partner, "Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" She then hears rustling in the bushes.

"Is someone there? Ruby, is that you?" When she looked inside the bushes...

"Nope!"

Yang quickly rolled to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She got up and activated her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai just growled at her, "You could just say 'no'."

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" before she could finish, a single strand of her gold hair fell to the ground.

Shit was about to go down.

* * *

Jaxon, sitting up on the temple, was bored out of his mind. "This is booooorrriiiing!"

Then a bird landed right next to him, "Oh hey birdie." He gently picked up the bird, it tweeted.

"I think I'm gonna call you... Toriyama."

Then they both heard a scream of pure rage, it sounded alot like Yang.

"What the hell was that."

* * *

"Crap!" Daniel said before him and Weiss jumped out the way. They got up and grabbed their weapons, but Weiss was in a stance. Waiting.

'Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...' She brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning, 'Now!'

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster. "Gotcha!"

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing. "That's not good." Dan said.

Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress and gentleman.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_..."

As the two were arguing, a flaming tree falls near them. Dan grabs both their arms and led them out of the blaze. "We have to go!"

They all stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind them. "What was _that_?! That should've been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on **fire**! Daniel here saved our lives!" Weiss retorted.

Ruby just scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

Dan just rubbed his temples letting out an annoyed sigh.

He already had Jax and Nate to deal with!

Above his head, flew a robot bat (Darkwing), just like that dragon from earlier.

* * *

Nate, still in the air, was actually enjoying himself. 'Huh. This is pretty fun!' Then Darkwing flew past the Canon shooter, "What the balls was tha-!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as his head collided with a tree branch while he was distracted by the machine. He landed on the ground face first , when he got up he had a cut on his head. "Son of a bitch!"

Luckily his aura healed the cut.

Down on the grass he saw... A box? It was pure green, he picked it up and examined it, 'Maybe these are the relics?'

He turned his head and saw Ren and Nora.

* * *

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren chuckled.

Nora, hanging upsidedown, poked his nose, "Boop!"

"Well hey you two!" They turned to see Nathan walking towards them, "Have you seen a guy who loves to set stuff on fire and has a crush on a hot blonde? And also a guy who wears a bow tie and gay looking goggles?"

The two just looked at each other, "No, but we can help you!" Nora said jumping down and skipping towards Nate, "I'm Nora, nice to meet you!" She shook his hand fiercely.

He eventually pulled away and held his hand, he then looked at Ren, "And whose your boyfriend?"

Ren and Nora blushed, "Oh, well we're not 'together-together'." She defended.

"Right." Nate said sarcastically, "Well I think we should head off now."

He started to make his way through the Emerald Forest, Nora skipping behind him. Ren just smiled.

Neither of them noticed the robot bull (Magnugiga) hiding in the bushes.

"Oh! We could ride on that!" Nora shouted, pointing to an Ursa.

* * *

Jaxon and Toriyama were still sitting on top of the temple, the boy saw a Beowolf just ahead, "Finally some action!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air.

But first he had to say goodbye to a new friend.

The bird flew away from his hands.

"Go Toriyama. And teach a dinosaur to ride a ball."

He stared at the Wolf and unsheathed his Buster Sword.

It's go time!

 **(Insert-Revolution-Hiroshi Kitadani)**

They both charged fiercely at each other. Jaxon jumped into the air and sliced the Grimm in half. The rest of it's pack came to finish the boy, which proved futile as he pulled out his lighter, opened it and spun as he was consumed in a vortex of fire. When the fire calmed down he was holding his Sword upwards and their was nothing else but the ashes of fallen Grimm.

More of the monsters came, 'Well guess it's time to test out my new weapon.' Jaxon thought.

He sheathed his Buster Sword and pulled two battons. It was red and gold and it had a long hilt.

One charged at him but the pyro tripped it over and started beating it like a drum. He raised them up and slammed them on it's armour SO hard it shattered, killing it.

He turned the battons into dual-wielding pistols and put ten rounds into and upcoming Wolf. The whole pack charged all at once, so Jaxon turned a unique setting on and the pack was engulfed in flames.

The last one that survived jumped right up to attack him with his claws, but he used his semblance to control the flames and burn the final beast with it.

He sighed, "That was to easy." Then his eyes widened, "Wait, I just killed my only entertainment! Fuck!"

* * *

Ozpin was watching the footage of the fight just on top of the cliff, he smiled. "That's it, they're the one's." He said as he pulled up pictures of Jax, Dan and Nate.

He handed his tablet to Glynda, who was right next to him, "Keep an eye on the initiation, I have... Business to attend to." She nodded, knowing the full situation.

Once he was out of eyesight, Glynda stared at the pictures, specifically at Jaxon. "I'm sure Dale and Katie would be proud of you." She mutters with a small smile.

* * *

The scene changed to Ruby, Weiss and Daniel. Weiss was going back and fourth while Ruby was sitting on a rock and Dan was leaning against a tree. "It's definitely this way. I mean... this way! It's _definitely_ this way. Alright, it's official: We passed it."

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby said slightly annoyed.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Ruby sighed in frustration, "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby retorted. Dan groaned iin frustration.

He felt a fight happening.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss demanded.

"It means you're a big, stupid **jerk** and I hate you!"

Weiss spun around and started walking in another direction, "Just keep moving!"

Ruby then slipped into an impression of the heiress, " _Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!"_ She then slipped back in her normal voice, "Why are you so bossy?"

"Oh my Oum!" Dan grumbled slightly irritated.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" White argued back, turning to face Red.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Please stop!" Dan practically begged.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you."

"ENOUGH!"

The two stared awe shock at Daniel because of this change in behaviour. "You're supposed to be partners! But you've done nothing but bicker amongst yourselves! I'm getting sick of it!" He then pointed to Weiss, "You, stop acting like a snobby princess and treat her with respect!" Then at Ruby, "And you, grow up and learn to work with people!"

They were really shocked by this.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna find my friends... By myself!" And he left through the bushes, leaving the two in awe and guilt.

* * *

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and the girl in black stepped out into a clearing that revealed the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked before they both headed down the hill. They walked across the floor and observed the items on each pedestal, they were familiar shapes.

"Chess pieces?" Black questioned, "Well, I guess we should pick one."

'How have they not noticed me yet?' Jaxon thought still on the destroyed roof.

* * *

Dan was regretting what he just did.

He just lashed out on two people he trusted.

He rubbed his temples in guilt, "What have I done?"

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he tripped on something, "Ow!" soon saw what it was, it was a black trading card deck?

He picked it up and examined it, 'Why is there a trading card deck here?'

"Dan!"/"Daniel!"

He then saw the two girls run to him as he got up. "Hey girls."

"Daniel. We're... Sorry about us arguing, we know it irritated you." Weiss started

"And we promise to try and work together... If that's what you wan of course." Ruby finished.

Dan smiled, "Of course, I was waiting for this." The two smiled back at him.

"Now, does anyone know a shortcut?" He asked, the started to think of a faster way to get to the temple.

That's when Ruby thought of something, "Well I have a suggestion." She said looking up at a Nevermore.

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

"Hmm..." She studied the golden knight, then picked it up and showed it to Black. "How about a cute little pony?"

Black smirked "Sure." They walked towards each other to the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!"

"It's not like this place is very difficult to find." Black agreed as they share a smile.

"You can say that again."

The duo looked up to see the third party, "Sup you two!"

"Hey Jaxon!" Yang happily greeted him.

"When did you get here?" Black asked.

"Well, I landed here. I've been bored and lonely, I honestly thought I was gonna die before you got here." He exaggerated. He then looked at Black, "I take it this is your partner Yang?"

She nodded, "Yep, this is her!"

Jaxon narrowed his eyes towards Yang's partner, "I don't think I got your name."

She held her hand out for a handshake, "Blake. Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself.

The boy smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Belle."

"It's actually Bla-"

"I know what I said." He responded quickly.

"So anyway, why haven't you picked up a piece yet?" Yang asked, curious to why he hasn't.

He shrugged, "Well I thought I'd wait for Dan and Nate. But now that you mentioned it I might as well choose one." He went over to the relics.

But there was one thing that caught his eye.

A deck.

Just like the ones his friends found.

He picked it up, "Whatcha got there Jax?" Yang shouted at him.

"It's a..." He pulled out a blank card and examined it. "Card deck?"

"Why would there be a card deck at the temple?" Belle asked.

"Don't know." He put the deck in his pockets, "After this I'll talk to Ozpin and see if he knows anything about this."

A feminine scream interrupted their questions, "Some girl is in trouble!"

"Either that or it could've been Jaune." Jaxon added.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked her partner, who was focused up above.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

A faint scream could be heard, the three looked up and saw Ruby falling from the sky. Then all of a sudden Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake, Jaxon and Yang are standing. "Called it!" Jax shouted.

"Geronimo!"

Then the three saw Dan... Landing towards Jaxon.

He managed to say one final thing before he was crushed by his friend.

"Oh bollocks."

* * *

 _ **And done!**_

 _ **Well looks like there's some history between Ozpin, Glynda and Jaxon's aunt and uncle.**_

 ** _Plus Jaxon's got new weapons._**

 ** _I haven't got names for them yet. I'd like it if people if someone could suggest names. Also names for Dan and Nates weapons._**

 ** _Dan: Long Sword that transforms into a shield_**

 ** _Nate: Dust powered gauntlet's_**

 ** _That's all from me, Adiós!_**


End file.
